


你是我的光

by JasSL



Category: JoJo - Fandom, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 11:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20891282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasSL/pseuds/JasSL





	你是我的光

“哗啦——”窗帘被护士拉开，和煦的阳光透过窗户落在了病床上病人的脸上，将他原本就苍白的皮肤照的有些透明。病人魁梧修长的身体躺在病床上，像是被塞进去似的，显得有些可怜。  
拉完窗帘，护士正要去给病人换瓶新的点滴药水时，蓦地发现有一个人坐着轮椅紧挨着病床边，正直勾勾地盯着病人看。早晨的阳光落在那人的头上，将使他原本就是金色的头发更是亮的刺眼。护士冷不防被闪到了眼睛，不适地眨了眨眼。  
她定睛一看，原来是对房的病人。“307？你昨天才醒来，怎么就从病房里出来了？赶快回病房好好躺着吧。”听到护士说话，普罗修特这才收回一直放在里苏特脸上的目光，看向护士。“我没事，不用回病房。”普罗修特礼貌地回答。  
“啊…但是你身体的伤还没有完全恢复呢…还是回病房好好休息吧。”护士还是有点担心。  
其实已经恢复的很好了…普罗修特敛下眼看向自己的小腿处。在和布加拉提战斗的过程中，他其实已经失去了自己的右手和右腿，但是…  
他想起年轻的教父用着有些稚嫩的嗓音对他正经的说道：“我要先说明，使用黄金体验治疗你的过程十分痛苦，希望你做好准备。”随即，铺天盖地而来的疼痛让他感觉有一头饿极的野兽狠狠扑在他身上撕咬一样。  
好痛…  
他紧紧地咬住自己的下唇，尽量不让自己的痛出声来。但还是有一两声痛吟溢出他的喉咙。到最后，他终于在疼痛中丧失了意识。等到他再醒过来时，他的伤已经好的七七八八，而右手和右腿也回来了。他尝试动了一下自己的右手和右腿，随之而来的是一阵阵剧痛，他冷不防地被痛到翻了个白眼。  
“别乱动，乔鲁诺虽然已经帮你治好了伤，但是新长出来的右手和右腿还未完全适应身体，你还需要一阵子的修养才能彻底恢复。”普罗修特愣了愣，转头看向来人。  
“布加拉提。”普罗修特的脸色又黑了下来。该死，输在了人家手上，还让人家看见自己最狼狈的一面，真的是丢尽了脸。布加拉提有些了然地点点头，开口道：“你好好养伤，还有，不用担心你的队友，他们已经在接受治疗了，而且有些人已经好都差不多了。等你们全员都痊愈的差不多的时候，就赶紧回组织工作吧。”  
听完前半段，普罗修特松了口气。而听完整段话，他有些惊讶地望向布加拉提：“你们…要让我们重新回组织？”他的语气充满不可思议。他真的没想到对方会宽容到让他们重新回到组织。布加拉提笑了笑，本来已经走向门口的身体又转了回来：“怎么？以为我们会将你们赶尽杀绝吗？”普罗修特沉默不语，按照他们暗杀组的惯例，绝对会将对他们有威胁的人全部抹杀干净。  
布加拉提有些无奈地解释：“解决了BOSS后，部分对BOSS死忠的干部和部员不是离开组织，就是图谋不轨想要推翻乔鲁诺，然后被我们干掉了，所以近来组织人手大减，各个部门缺少人手，而你们和我们一样有推翻BOSS的目标，又为组织效力多年，经验丰富，我相信有你们助力，组织可以很快安稳下来。”他顿了顿，又说：“刚刚是我考虑不周了，没有先问过你们的意见，就擅自做了决定，那我现在问一下吧。”布加拉提直视普罗修特双眼：“请问暗杀组的各位愿不愿意回到组织工作呢？”  
普罗修特对他直视过来的眼神不闪不避，但心里还是十分犹豫，他不知道其他人的看法是什么，不好直接给出答案，于是他说：“等队长醒了再说吧。”布加拉提也不勉强他，说等里苏特醒了再过来，然后就告辞离开了。  
“307先生？307先生？”  
护士的声音令普罗修特回过神来。“您没事儿吧，需要我推您回病房吗？”他摇了摇头：“谢谢，不过不需要，我在这看着他就好了。”护士有些无奈也有些好奇，但也只能离开病房。“那我先出去咯，如果病人醒了或者…”护士在说什么普罗修特也听不进去了，因为他看到里苏特的睫毛颤了颤，然后睁开了双眼。起先，里苏特那双黑红色的眼睛显得有些迷茫，但在他看到普罗修特的那刻，惊喜代替了迷茫。  
里苏特原本以为自己会死去 ，会永远落入黑暗的深渊，会……再也看不到普罗修特。他一睁开眼，看到的都是白色，只有…  
“普罗…修特？”他微弱的声音打断了护士的叮嘱，护士看到病人醒了，赶紧跑出去通知医生。普罗修特握住里苏特正在缓慢朝他挪过来的手：“怎么了？里苏特？伤口开始痛了？”  
里苏特有点晃神。大部分时间他们不是在做任务，就是和队友一起行动，像这样安安静静两个人单独呆在一块的时间可不多。  
普罗修特没得到里苏特的回答，不禁有些担心的凑上去想要仔细查看他的伤口，却被坐起来的里苏特按了回去。  
“我没事。”太久没有说话使得里苏特的声音有些喑哑。“你…怎么样？”里苏特想说的很多，但说出口的就只有这一句。普罗修特自嘲地笑了笑，“有年轻的教父在，我能有什么事呢？”里苏特心下了然：“乔鲁诺·乔巴拿?”他的话虽然是个疑问句，语气中却十分肯定。“还能有谁。”普罗修特有些烦躁地挠挠头，他想抽烟了。  
“砰——”病房门突然被人大力推开，霍尔马吉欧和加丘架着医生冲了进来，伊鲁索和贝西一左一右地扶着梅洛尼跟了进来。只不过贝西一进门看到普罗修特就松开了手，光速冲到普罗修特身边，揪住了他的衣角。“大哥！你没事吧大哥！都是我不好，我没有及时牵制住布加拉提，是我害得你…”  
普罗修特安抚地摸摸他的头：“贝西贝西贝西哟，男人也要正视自己的失败，没关系的贝西，至少我们都还活着，”说到这里，他抬眼看了看正在被医生检查的里苏特，刚好里苏特也在看他，他们两个对上了眼。“活着就好。”普罗修特露出了醒来之后的第一抹笑容。  
霍尔马吉欧和加丘一直在旁边催医生快点检查，还一直威胁医生如果不好好检查就杀了他之类的话，贝西还在缠着普罗修特，伊鲁索扶着梅洛尼在沙发上坐下后，就揪着霍尔马吉欧和加丘拖到边上站好，顺便把加丘丢给了梅洛尼。加丘像炸了毛的猫一样，跳到沙发上，离梅洛尼远远地，嘴里还不停地爆着脏话，大意是让梅洛尼回去休息什么的。伊鲁索在旁边教育着霍尔马吉欧。霍尔马吉欧虽然一脸不耐烦却还是听着。普罗修特被他们吵的烦了，大声地叫他们安静下来，不要吵到队长休息了。里苏特看着眼前这幅热闹的场景，似乎永远都是面无表情的脸有了柔和的迹象。是啊，他想，大家活着就好。  
医生战战兢兢地给病人检查完身体之后，再说了一些注意事项之后，就飞也似地逃出了病房。这个病人的朋友们好凶啊，他心里想到，病人看起来也好凶。不过…他们相处地却意外地十分和谐呢。  
等到医生走了，队员们又像一窝蜂似的围着里苏特。  
急性子的霍尔马吉欧首先提问：“队长！你身体还好吧？伤口还疼吗？”他倒是问出了所有人想问的话，于是大家就等着里苏特开口。  
“我没事。”此话一出，大家都松了口气。霍尔马吉欧又开始唠叨：“队长啊你终于醒了，我们真的好担心你啊，幸好有那个甜甜圈小子及时治疗，不然我们肯定要去见上帝了……blablabla”还好伊鲁索用胳膊肘捅了一下他，他才止住。  
这次是梅洛尼开口：“队长…那我们以后…该怎么办？”这句话一出，整个病房像被按上了静音键，大家都沉默了下来。  
里苏特也很茫然，他们之前公开对抗BOSS，虽然BOSS已经不在了，但暗杀组也元气大伤…他们还有什么出路呢？  
“其实…”普罗修特有些犹豫不决地开口，“布加拉提昨天邀请暗杀组重新回归组织，但是队长还没醒，我就没有直接答应他。”  
病房里还是没有人开口，队员们一想到打败他们的护卫组，心里都十分复杂，不知道该怎么回应这份邀请。  
里苏特也十分惊讶。他虽然没有正面与护卫组几位战斗过，但对他们的实力还是十分了解的。能够打败暗杀组的实力，整个意大利也是凤毛麟角。而他们对败者的这份宽容，也是非常少见。  
“所以…队长，我们要回组织吗？我们都听你的。毕竟，你是我们的leader啊。”梅洛尼轻笑着开口。病房里的队员们都默认了这句话，一个个盯着里苏特看，等待着他的答案。  
就在这时，病房门被敲响了。  
队员们相互看了几眼。贝西将坐着轮椅的普罗修特护在身后；加丘面色凶狠的蹲在梅洛尼前面，摆出攻击的架势；霍尔马吉欧和伊鲁索挡在病床前，脸色严峻。  
里苏特有些谨慎地开口：“请进。”开门的是布加拉提，他身后跟着的护卫组见了这个架势，纷纷不服气地想要上前，被布加拉提和乔鲁诺拦住了。  
“淡定一点，我们来这里不是来打架的。”布加拉提有些无奈地开口。愤愤不平的纳兰迦和米斯达瞪了暗杀组好几眼才缩回去，脾气爆的加丘和霍尔马吉欧也不甘示弱的瞪了回去，眼见着局面即将不受控制，里苏特这才开口：“不知各位来这里，有何贵干？”  
布加拉提安抚好队员后，回答：“来找贵组要个答案，不知各位是否愿意回归组织呢？”暗杀组全员又都看向里苏特，等待着他的答案。  
里苏特垂下眼眸，那双黑红色的眼睛显得有些晦暗。他动了动嘴唇，他想说“好”这个字，但这个字好似有千斤重，压的他说不出话来。普罗修特有些担忧的看向他，里苏特用眼神示意他没事。最终…  
“好。”  
说完这句话后，里苏特心里像是放下了一块巨大而沉重的石头，令他轻松了起来。  
布加拉提和乔鲁诺对视一眼，也是松了口气，就怕暗杀组不答应，到时候组织里的工作真的是堆积如山，怎么处理也处理不完了。  
想到这，乔鲁诺脸上带上了几分笑意。“那以后就请多多指教了。”  
乔鲁诺当场就把分配给暗杀组的利益和区域的合同拿出来请他们过目。暗杀组看完合同之后都十分激动，对护卫组的态度好了很多。  
等护卫组走了之后，普罗修特以不能吵着队长休息为由，将他们一个个地都赶出了病房。  
“终于，”普罗修特有些疲惫地捏了捏鼻梁，“安静下来了。”  
不仅安静下来了，他们两个也终于可以独处一会儿了。  
“里苏特，我真不该走之前对你说那番话的。还夸下海口一定会打败布加拉提他们。”普罗修特搓了搓发痒的指尖，他真的很想抽烟，但是烟味儿对病人不好。  
里苏特回想起那天晚上，一向直来直往，笃定不移的普罗修特挠着头，有些羞赧的走到他面前。说是走，还不如说是挪。等到他终于到了里苏特面前，里苏特注意到他的耳垂很红，红的像是要滴出血来。  
好想舔一下。里苏特的喉咙莫名地有点干，他不由得吞了口口水，喉结滚动了一下。  
在里苏特瞎想的时候，普罗修特开了口：“队长！我这次一定会打败布加拉提他们！还有就是…我想要追求你，里苏特。你…答应吗？”说到最后，普罗修特撇过发红的脸，声音也细若蚊呐。  
虽然声音有点小，但这番话像是一把锤子在里苏特脑袋上狠敲了一记，让里苏特有点发懵。还没等他反应过来，贝西已经在叫普罗修特过去赶紧出发。  
里苏特正想说些什么的时候，普罗修特却阻止他说话。“没关系，里苏特，不用这么快回答我，等我完成任务，你再和我说吧。”语毕，普罗修特立马走向贝西的方向，速度快的好像有什么洪水猛兽在他身后追着他似的。  
里苏特站在原地久久没有动作。他其实是很想答应普罗修特的。毕竟…他已经暗恋他很久了。  
说不清到底是什么时候才开始的。等到反应过来，他才发觉自己的目光总是在追逐着普罗修特，像是飞蛾扑向唯一的光一样。也有好几次，他抱着电脑坐在单人沙发上假装在认真工作，实际上，他在悄悄观察坐在旁边的普罗修特。他的目光顺着普罗修特敞开裸露的胸膛滑了下去，想象着自己的手触碰上去的感觉。还有普罗修特去倒咖啡的时候，他的腰和臀形成了一道完美的曲线。  
……后来他的梦里，都是这些暧昧又性感的景象。  
“没关系的，普罗修特。”里苏特回过神来，“不是你的错。”他转过头看向普罗修特，一双黑红色的眼睛直直的看向他。“你已经做的很好了，普罗修特。”他的语气越发柔和。  
听到了他的话，普罗修特的眼角有点湿润。他很想抱抱里苏特，但是他不敢，他还不明确里苏特对他的感情，他不想让里苏特讨厌他。他把脸撇了过去，想要避开里苏特温柔的眼神。该死的，不知道老子喜欢你吗？还这么看老子，小心老子把你霸王硬上弓了！普罗修特在心里恶狠狠的想。  
突然，一只手来到他腰间，抱住了他。他一惊，第一反应不是羞赧，而是紧张他的伤势，他赶紧回过头，想要让他乖乖躺好。这时，里苏特的头就埋进了他的脖颈。他湿热的气息呼在他的脖子上，让他有些敏感的抖了一下。  
“关于那天晚上的另一个问题，我想好了答案。”里苏特低沉的嗓音传入普罗修特的耳朵，他的吐息随着讲话也喷在他的耳畔。里苏特有些满意的看到普罗修特的耳垂红了。普罗修特有些紧张地追问：“你快说。”他声音里带上了几分不明显的笑意：“我觉得我的行动已经很明显了，普罗修特。”普罗修特愣了愣，才发现他们俩的姿势有多暧昧。他的脸更红了。  
里苏特抬起头，黑红的双眸紧紧锁住普罗修特的蓝眸。“普罗修特，我爱你。”普罗修特措不及防听到里苏特向他告白，他嘴巴无意识地张了张，不敢相信地看着里苏特。  
里苏特有些宠溺地看着他，把心里的话一并说了出来。“是的，我爱你，普罗修特。很早以前，我就对你开始有好感了。可能你没有发觉，但确实是这样的。”里苏特握住普罗修特的右手，有些心疼地摩挲着。“第一次见到你，你就像一束光照射进了我的世界，让我眼前一亮，再然后…我就不自觉的被你吸引了。”  
普罗修特沉默的看了里苏特半晌，突然吻上里苏特的嘴唇。里苏特很快便反应了过来，回应起了普罗修特。他们一开始的吻是激烈的角逐，像是争夺主动权；慢慢的，不知是谁先败下阵来，于是这个吻变得温柔而又绵长了起来。  
不知过了多久，他们才放开了彼此。  
“我也爱你，里苏特。”普罗修特半倚在里苏特怀里，轻声说道。


End file.
